youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
25th Hour
25th Hour is a 2002 American drama film directed by Spike Lee and is based on the novel The 25th Hour written by David Benioff, who also wrote the screenplay. The film stars Edward Norton, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Barry Pepper, Rosario Dawson, Anna Paquin, and Brian Cox. Norton plays Montgomery "Monty" Brogan, a convicted drug dealer who has one last day of freedom before beginning a seven-year prison sentence. Plot In late 2002, it is Monty Brogan's last day of freedom before he begins serving a 7 year long sentence for dealing drugs. He plans to spend his last night of freedom at a club with his childhood friends Jacob Elinsky and Frank Slaughtery, his girlfriend Naturelle, and his father, James. Frank, his best friend since they were both three, is an investment banker on Wall Street. Jacob is a quiet, dorky high school teacher who comes from a privileged background. Monty sells drugs for Uncle Nikolai, a Russian mobster, along with his partner Kostya. Kostya tells Monty it might have been Naturelle, who lives with Monty and knows where he hid his drugs and money, who tipped the cops. Monty began selling drugs to pay protection on James's bar. At a night club, Jacob runs into one of his students, Mary, who goes with them into the club. Monty and Frank discuss what will happen to him in prison, and Frank promises him that they'll open a bar together once he is released. Frank and Naturelle also discuss how Monty got to this position, but Frank accuses her of not doing anything because she got used to the life his drug money afforded. He then insinuates that she might have been the one who tipped off the cops. Monty and Kostya then go to speak to a group of Russian mobsters, run by Uncle Nikolai, who gives Monty some advice on how to survive in prison. Then it is revealed that it was Kostya who sold Monty out. Nikolai asks Monty to kill Kostya in exchange for protecting his father's bar. Monty decides to leave, asserting that he will never come back, leaving Kostya at the hands of the gangsters. While all this is happening, Jacob kisses Mary, but her stunned reaction shows Jacob that making a move on her was a mistake. He leaves, shellshocked. They all leave the club and go to a park, where Monty gives Doyle, his dog, to Jacob. Monty then admits that he is terrified of being raped in prison, and asks Frank to beat him up, saying if he goes in looking ugly he might have a chance at survival. Frank refuses to do it, even after continued verbal goading by Monty, until Monty feigns an attack on Jacob. Frank reluctantly beats up Monty, giving him a black eye, broken nose, and a lot of cuts and bruises to his face. Monty then leaves his friends for the last time, as Jacob comforts a hysterically sobbing Frank. Back home, Monty's father arrives and says that he will take him to Otisville. As his father drives him to the prison, he offers to drive him far away into hiding, giving Monty one last sight of freedom. Together, they envision a future where he escapes imprisonment, reunites with Naturelle, starts a family, and grows old. As this fantasy ends, we see the car they are in has skipped the turn that the fantasy began with. Cast * Edward Norton as Monty Brogan * Phillip Seymour Hoffman as Jacob Elinsky * Barry Pepper as Frank Slaugherty * Rosario Dawson as Naturelle Riviera * Anna Paquin as Mary D'Annunzio * Brian Cox as James Brogan Reception The film received positive reviews by critics, receiving a 78% fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 161 reviews. Film critic Roger Ebert added this film to his "Great Movies" list on December 16, 2009. A. O. Scott, Richard Roeper and Roger Ebert all put it on their "best films of the decade list"